The Lolita Dress
by RELOAD DAMNIT
Summary: Viola and Mello are always fighting, everyone at the wammy house is sick of it! Mello and Viola make a deal...lets see how this turns out. Rated T for language.
1. The French Fry on Watary's forehead

Matt slouched in his chair, this had to be the most un-interesting, boring, and useless lesson he had ever attended, ever. As Ms Payne went on about the Columbus' disaster voyage, he rubbed his eyes. Would this ever end? He looked out the window, it was bright out. It was windy, the trees leaves danced in the wind. Then he heard, was it- music?

He turned towards the sound, then grinned. In the seat next to him, Viola was slouched so low that if you were to stand in the front of the class you'd think the seat was empty. She had huge head phones over her ears that were plugged into the Ipad in her lap. She worked fast, but for the moment she stopped to listen to the music, biting her lip. She looked over at him, he gestured to the screen with a raised eyebrow. She tilted it towards him, he leaned to get a closer look.

On the screen there was sheet music, along with a few other tabs. She went back to work as the song finished, adding notes, deleting verses, changing the key her piece was written in. She played it once more, biting her fingers softly. She replayed a part, concentrating. He turned away, pretending to concentrate on the teacher, it was hard with his goggles on. He sat in the back row, it was hard to see sometimes.

As Viola worked on her music he noticed Mello looking annoyed. He and Viola didn't get along very well, he was rude and she didn't take it. More than once he had walked in on them shouting at each other, and sometimes even resting. Mello looked back at V, it was unfortunate that he sat right in front of her and it was even more unfortunate that she sat behind him. She often kicked him when his temper got bad.

"Viola, turn your fucking music down." Mello shouted, turning around to face her. She scowled.

"Make me."

The teacher rushed to their seats, once she spotted the I-pad she went into a frenzy. "NO ELECTRONICS IN CLASS!" She stopped again, staring at Mello, "ARE YOU CHEWING GUM?!" He quickly swallowed, making a hideous gulping noise, the teacher looked at both of them, "ARE YOU BOTH TIPPING IN YOUR CHAIR?!" They slammed the front two feet of their chairs to the floor.

"DETENTION!" Ms Payne yelled, "DETENTION!"

* * *

"It's your fault I'm here!"

"Nope, you were the one chewing gum, and tipping in your chair." Viola answered calmly.

"No talking in detention," Roger reminded them. They nodded as they went back to scrubbing the hallway floor. "Make the floor really shine."

"Whatever," Mello said.

"No talking, gosh don't you listen?" Viola scrubbed the floor, furiously.

"Stop fighting, you two." Roger said sternly, "I have work to do and if a hear a _peep _out of either of you, you'll be trimming the bushes."

Viola groaned silently, trimming the bushes was tedious work. Roger walked down the hall, then went to his work room.

"Why do you sag?" Mello whispered.

"What?"

"Why do you sag your pants?" He asked again.

"I don't sag my pants!" Viola said angrily. He started to laugh, she scoffed "Why do you look like a girl?"

"I DON'T LOOK LIKE A GIRL, BITCH!" Mello roared.

"Mello, shut up or we'll have to trim Rogers bushes, do you want to trim his bushes? I sure don't." Viola whispered, holding her sponge out. He glared at her and went back to scrubbing.

After what seemed like hours, Roger came out of his study and inspected the floor. "Looks fine, now go enjoy your free time." He smiled warmly at them, Mello left, cursing as he did so.

Viola shook her head, heading to Ms Payne's room to get her I-pad back. She needed to finish the song by tomorrow, otherwise Ms Minor would be pissed. She grinned at Ms Minor's name, it's so ironic that Ms Minor was always under the weather and only seemed to write sad music.

She turned a corner collided with Alex, "HEY! Watch were your-" Alex stopped, realizing who she was shouting at. "Hey, how was detention?" She asked, her blonde hair bounced when she spoke.

"Living _hell,_" Viola sighed, "Mello is such a friggin' jerk, he's so full of himself! Just because he's second!" She scratched her head, her blue highlights stuck out from the rest of her jet black hair. She straightened her glasses and glared off into the distance, "I bet I could beat him and come in second."

"Like, get better grades than him? Uh," Alex fiddled with the lace on her black skirt, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Viola played with her thumb ring, "I don't even try, and look, I'm fourth. Your fifth. We don't even try! Most of the time I'm working on my music and non of the teachers really care! I bet if I tried I could beat him!"

"Would you beat Near?" Alex asked, her voice held something Viola couldn't recognise. She shook her head.

"Naw, Near's nice. I wouldn't mess with him." Viola said reassuringly. Alex nodded, "Anyway, I'm so hungry I could just die. Where can I stuff my face?"

"Maybe the lunch room." Alex grinned. Viola grinned too.

* * *

"Do you ever eat anything but caramel?" Mello sneered.

"Barley." Viola answered, resting her head on her knee. "Do you ever eat anything besides chocolate?"

"...Barley." Mello answered scowling. Matt sat beside the blonde devouring a bag of chips.

"I will take a potato chip," Avlon shouted, stealing a couple of potato chips from the bag and giving a few to Viola,

"AND EAT IT!" They yelled, shoving the chips into their mouths and making chomping noises.

Mello growled in annoyance, "Your both so immature."

"No way, we may act like it but we are mature." Avlon said, looking at him seriously.

"Why do you act that way?" Matt asked, grinning.

Viola grabbed a french fry off her plate and waved it around, "because It's entertaining!" The fry flew out of her fingers, she turned to pick it up but stared up in horror. The french fry had landed right on Watary's forehead! He, of course, stood right behind her chair.

"Slick." Matt scoffed.

"I'm so sorry Watary!" She jumped out of her seat and snatched it off his face. He sighed and grabbed a handkerchief out of his breast pocket and rubbed away the remaining salt on his forehead.

"Viola, please stand up straight. I may have to send you to posture class." Watary scolded.

"Posture class?" Viola asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why? L gets to have bad posture, why don't I?"

"L is a different case."

"Why?"

"He is the best detective in the world, he can do what he likes."

"..." Viola stared at the floor.

"Also please pull up your pants."

She looked up at him, "Why?"

"Because I said so."

With a sigh she pulled up her pants, only they dropped back down to her hips.

"Uh oh," She said.

"Do you have a belt?" Watary questioned. She shook her head. "I will get one for you then."

"Why can't I where my pants the way I want?"

"It isn't proper." He answered.

"Well, did you see Mello's shorts the other day? They were SO SHORT!" Viola said, pointing an accusing finger at Mello.

"The last time I checked, his grades were better than your's." Watary answered.

Viola gaped at him, then plopped back onto her chair angrily, "THAT'S IT!" She turned to Mello, "I know I can be second if I wanted to!"

Mello smiled, "in a month?"

"YES! If you keep on being second then I lose." Viola leaned against the table.

"If you lose you have to buy my a pound of chocolate and deliver it to me in a pink flowery dress."

"...I'm saving up for something." She said, playing with her thumb ring, "An electric guitar, costs a thousand bucks. I've got five hundred already saved, if you lose then you pay me the other half of the thousand dollars..._.and_ you have to deliver it to me in a pink Lolita dress." She looked at him over the rim of her glasses, "Frills, bows, whole nine yards."

"PFF, fine!" Mello said, "Deal!"

She grinned, "you're going to regret it."

* * *

...


	2. L's warning

Day #1

* * *

Viola woke to the sound of 'HUUUUUUUUUNK'.

_'Oh my god. What. Was. That?'_ she thought. She heard the sound again and realized that it was one of her roommates, Sam, snoring. Viola sighed, then glanced at the clock.

**1:03 AM**

She rubbed her eyes, sitting up. She pushed her covers to the floor and felt around her desk blindly, searching for her glasses. After a moment she slipped the glasses on and crawled over to the bathroom. She shut the door quietly, trying not to wake Alex and Sam. But they were both deep sleepers, unlike her. She clicked on the bathroom light and quickly covered her eyes.

After her eyes adjusted to the almost overwhelmingly bright light, she washed her face with warm water, something she did when she woke up in the middle of the night. But instead of making her feel drowsy, it made her feel more awake. She pulled on a sweater as she opened their room door and stepped out into the dark hallway.

When ever Viola couldn't sleep, she always went to the lunch room to snack on a bowl of cereal. And sometimes, L was there. He would perch in one of the chairs and work on his laptop, staying close to the fridge.

Fridge = cake, simple equation.

"Good morning, L." Viola said, walking past the hunched over figure.

"Good morning, Viola." Said a monotone voice, L turned away from the fridge and stared over at her with his huge grey eyes. "Watary told me about the deal you made with Mello."

Viola opened one of the cupboards, reaching for a box of caramel flavored cherios, "He did?"

"Indeed," L answered. He grabbed a plate of cake and seated him self in front of his laptop. "I wonder who's going to win."

"I hope it's me, to be honest." Viola said, "It's a once in a lifetime experience to see Mello in a pink Lolita dress."

L stared at her blankly for a moment, then nodded, "I suppose it is."

As Viola went about preparing her cereal, L typed furiously. Viola sat down a few chairs away from him and pulled her I-pad out of her sweater pocket. Then, she began to work on the essay that Ms Payne had assigned. After thirty minuets she had the whole thing done. She rested her head on her knee and looked out the window.

She bit her lip and pulled up muse score, the program she used to write her music on. She pulled up the file 'Weeping Willow' and told herself to get the second verse done by monday. She'd had that verse done a few weeks ago, along with the second course, but then Linda messed with it and ended up deleting that whole section.

"Goodbye, Viola." L said, she looked up at him...then at the clock.

**3:43 AM**

"Goodbye, L" She replied quietly. He walked over to the door, then hesitated.

"All the teachers know." He said, turning to face her. When she made a confused face he said, "Watary told all the teachers about the deal." Then he left.

Viola groaned, "oh, great."

* * *

To say that morning lessons were horrendous would be an understatement. The teachers seemed to pair Viola and Mello together for their own enjoyment, seeing that the two would fight to no end.

So when lunch came, Viola rushed in, grabbed her food and headed to her room.

"Dude, you and Mello were fighting like crazy!" Sam said as Viola plopped down on her her bed and started to stuff her face like a mad man.

"I know!" Alex said from the bathroom. "I thought you were going to kick him at one point."

"We have a bunch of projects together now, the teachers love the drama apparently." Viola grumbled, setting her fork down.

"You have stuff on your face," Alex observed.

"Where?"

"Everywhere!"

* * *

"Okay class! We have a new project!" The teacher said, grinning. "We will be studying the outside world!"

Alex groaned, the teacher gave her a pointed look before continuing.

"We will take notes on the natural world, I will assign a group of four to each area by the house." She said, "There's the forest, the field, the pond, and the river! As a group, you will write a paper on what area I assign you!"

Now, Viola groaned. _Group work? I'm defiantly paired with Mello._ She spied him across the room, from the angry look on his face she could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"First group; Alex, Near, xxxxxxx, and xxxxx, you will be studying the field. Group two; xxxx,xxxxx, xx, and xxxxxxx, you will be in the forest. Group three; Xxxxx, (blah blah blah) you will be by the river. Group four; Sam, Viola, Matt and Mello, you will be studying the pond."

Mello, Matt, Viola and Sam groaned simultaneously.

* * *

Dear **IronicSheep**,

If you would have been a little more patient I would have introduced you to the readers of fanfiction without you snoring loudly -Evil grin-

Oh yeah, I also need my religious hairspray back. I left it at your house...

IF YOUR SQUID STARTS DANCING AND EATING CHEESE, DON'T SUSPECT ME! I DID NOTHING!


	3. Happy Song

Viola breathed evenly and had her head resting on her chest, clearly asleep. She had fallen asleep in class, in Ms Payne's class to be specific. The huge head phones over her ears made her completely oblivious to the earsplitting bell that ended the class. Mello, who had a project with her in the next class, shook her shoulder.

"Viola, wake up." He said, when she didn't he snatched her i pod off the desk and turned the volume up all the way. She must have been listening to some heavy metal of some sort because she woke with a scream, throwing off her head phones.

"DO NOT DO THAT!" She yelled, he smirked.

"You should have seen the look on your face." He said, smiling gaily.

"DETENTION!" Ms Payne yelled, "NO MUSIC IN CLASS!"

* * *

"Again? Really?" Roger asked the two, Viola frowned in response. "Okay, you'll have to trim the bushes."

"Oh, _please_, anything but the bushes," Viola begged. Roger shook his head, her eyes suddenly got huge and very reflective. "Roger, I haven't done anything that bad!"

"Mello will help you, it's not that bad of a punishment." He said, but she continued with the puppy eyes.

"Oh, please anything but the bushes!" She persisted.

"No, you will trim the bushes, and that's final." He said firmly. "_Final._"

* * *

_Mello; Chop _

_Viola; Snip, _

_Mello; chop, _

_Viola; snip, snip. _

_Mello; Chop... _

_Viola; Snip snip? _

_Mello; __CHOP!_

"OUCH!" Mello shouted, he slipped his bloody finger into his mouth.

"It's what you get for not being careful," Viola replied, snipping away at overgrown branches.

"It's you fault I'm here!" He said, she sighed.

" Deja vu, that's exactly what you said last time." She looked up at the sky, a distant look in her eyes.

"But it's true," Mello said angrily. "I could be doing something else, like hanging out with Matt."

"Or scaring the hell out of little kids when you get angry or beating people up or fretting about your school work." Viola grinned, "detention seems like a good thing compared to your normal life."

"...Yeah, you should say the same about yourself. All you do is...uh..."

Viola laughed, "see! You don't know!"

* * *

Viola seated herself at the Piano bench, and put her hands to the keys. The keys were old and worn from many years of use. The dim yellow lights reflected of the hard wood floor and light stung her eyes. Her two teachers had given the students the assignment to write a song and preform it for them. She began to play a repeating minor chord, she sang;

"_Look up_

_grey sky _

_I know your out there_

_I know_

_Don't tell me _

_I can't take it_

_sad eyes _

_blue tears_

_you're not worth my time_

_brown dust_

_that's what you are_

_Don't try saving me._

_-In the haunted house of day dreams_

_Were all the psychos go_

_Where tear drops fall like snow."_

"Oh, excellent as always, Viola." Ms Minor said, "A for you."

Viola frowned, "I wasn't even finished playing it." Her voice echoed through the music room, the piano bench squeaked when she moved.

"I don't think Mr. Major could handle the rest of it, Love." Ms minor glanced over at her cowering husband. "Are you all right, Dearest?"

He sniffed, Viola saw tears in his eyes. "That was so sad, are you feeling okay?"

"Uh," she thought about how she felt, no head ache, no stomach pains, she wasn't depressed at the moment either. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He sniffed, "Your performances are always moving, but why don't you write a happy, Major, song?"

She stared dumbly at him. "A happy song?" He nodded, "uh, okay."

* * *

"Okay! Alex help me write a happy song!" Viola rushed up to her friend with her hair messy and huge eyes.

"A Happy song?" Alex turned a little to look back at her, "You don't know how to write a happy song?"

V hung her head low, "I know how to write a Major song. Happy just isn't working, I don't think I have ever written a happy song before."

Alex laughed and patted her head, "You sad little child."

* * *

"MATT!"

Matt jumped and spun around, "Huh?"

"YOU HAVE TO HELP ME WRITE A HAPPY SONG!" Viola shouted, he flinched back a little.

"You don't know how to write a happy song?" Matt grinned, "really Viola? You written a million songs and every one of them is sad?"

"YES! Mr. MAJOR THINKS I BELONG IN A MENTAL HOSPITAL BECAUSE EVERY SONG I'VE WRITTEN HAS MADE HIM CRY! AND IF I DON'T DO WELL ON THIS ASSIGNMENT HE'S PROBABLY GOING TO TALK TO WATARY AND HAVE ME SENT TO ONE! YOU GOTTA HELP ME!" Her hair was extremely messy, and her raccoon (or panda) eyes really made it look like she belonged in a mental institution at that moment.

"Later, I have to go to class." Matt said smoothly, "Good luck, though."

* * *

"E!"

"WHAT, V?" Viola's Gothic Friend turned and grinned, which was something that was a little freaky because of all the piercings on her lip.

"YOU GOTTA HELP ME WRITE A H-" Viola stopped and looked at E, from her toes to her head.

"Write a what?" E asked.

"Never mind!"

"Okay! Hey, have your heard 'Rise and Shine' by Blood on The Dance Floor?"

"No, I haven't." she scratched her head.

"OMG YOU GOTTA LISTEN TO IT!" E grabbed her ear phones and her ipod.

"Oh no, I gotta go." Viola smartly began to walk away.

"Hey we gotta ditch class sometime and go thrifting!" E called after her.

* * *

Hehe, I know. Your going ta yell at me for not updating this thing in a long time. I'll try to make it a habit of uploading more often.

please review! I'm open for any criticism or ideas!


End file.
